Not Bad At All
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: When Blaze shows him a side of her he's never seen before, Sonic begins to rethink some things.


**This takes place in Sonic Unleashed after Sonic the Werehog has rescued Amy from the, er, dancers/villager people. Enjoy!**

"S-Sonic? Is that you?"

I swung up on to the rooftop before she could turn around. I watched her as she looked around, puzzled. I sighed. I wished I could go to her. Help her. Make this whole mess go away. This mess that was my fault. But I couldn't. I didn't want her to see me like this.

I watched sadly as Amy walked away, still dizzy from the dancers swinging her around and around. She looked drunk. It would have been funny, if, well, if things weren't the way they were.

I looked at my hands. You could hardly call them hands anymore. Furry, with large, sharp claws growing from the fingertips. I was a monster. And now I feared I always would be a monster.

"Sonic?"

I looked up. I knew that voice.

"Sonic?" The voice asked again. It came closer and closer. "Sonic, what happened to you?!"

It was Blaze. This was the last thing I needed right now. "Go away, Blaze. Don't look at me." I said, hating how dark and twisted my voice sounded. Not like me. Not like me at all.

Blaze was sitting next to me now. I covered my face with my hands and turned away. Blaze snorted. "Well, that was dramatic." She said.

"Go away." I growled at her.

She didn't seem in the least bit surprised by my hostility. "No."She said simply.

"Why not?" I snapped, bearing my sharp teeth.

"'Cause you're being ridiculous."

"Oh, is that it?"

"Yes. It is."

"And what makes you think I'm being ridiculous?"

"I saw you. Watching Amy, I mean. And moping like there's no hope left in the world. I mean, come on, Sonic. Get over yourself." Blaze looked at me, raising an eyebrow and shaking her head.

That pissed me off. I jumped up to my feet, practically shouting at her now. "Why don't you try it?! Why don't you see what it feels like?! To have everyone afraid of you! To know that there is no escape! That every night you have to become…have to become…well, just LOOK at me, Blaze! I'm hideous, for one thing, my shoes have f'in spikes on them, I'm a creature obviously designed to kill, and the worst part about it is I'm slow. Slow as HELL!" I was almost screaming now, my chest heaving, my whole body shaking with fury.

It was quiet for a few minutes, Blaze and I just staring at one another. Finally, I huffed and turned away, sitting again.

"I'm not scared of you, Sonic." She said quietly. Very quietly. I almost didn't hear her.

"Great. That makes one." I said, sarcastically.

"And…well…" She walked over to me, sitting next to me again. Our legs dangled off the rooftop, hers light, small, and lavender, mine giant, dark blue, and furry. "Well, I understand what you're going through."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Since when do you give a crap about me, Blaze?"

She looked down. Her eyes looked sad. Genuinely sad. "I…I've always cared about you, Sonic. But, you…I mean you always seemed to like Amy. And that pissed me off. But…I do care about you."

I didn't respond. I didn't know this side of Blaze. It wasn't stubborn or annoying. It was calm…and kind.

She spoke up again when she figured out that I wasn't going to say anything. "I liked you since I first met you. The first time you saved me…I thought you were so brave, and….Sonic, I'm only stupid and annoying because it's the only way I don't feel vulnerable. I've had a harder life than you realize. I've had to deal with much more than some sharp claws and a bit more fur. That's why it makes me angry to see you so upset. Because you…you can change things. You know you can. But I can't. I can't change the past. I can't make my family come back. They're gone. Gone forever." She was the one who looked away now.

I looked out over the buildings, still completely silent. The sun was beginning to rise. After a few minutes, she got up. "I just thought I would let you know. Don't give up, Sonic. If not for your own sake…for mine."

She began to walk away.

I stood up, quickly. "Blaze, wait." I grabbed her arm. She turned around, surprised.

The sun peeked out over the horizon. Light flooded across the rooftops and I slowly changed. The claws disappeared. My teeth shrank back. The extra fur was gone. My shoes weren't spiky. I felt speed course through my veins again.

I grinned at her and pulled her to me, pressing my lips against hers. She gasped and struggled for a second, then practically fell limp, her lips moving with mine. Her eyes closed.

We pulled apart after a few minutes and I smiled again. "Thanks." I said. In my voice.

"Any…anytime." Blaze replied, a little breathlessly.

"You wanna go get some breakfast?" I asked her.

She blinked, then grinned. "You'll have to catch me first!" She began to run away. I laughed and ran after her. Blaze was herself again, but somehow now it wasn't so bad. No, it wasn't so bad at all.

**Okay, so Blaze was a little OOC but it's the best I can do. I don't usually right Sonaze stories, but I don't think the couple's all that bad. Anyways, enough of my blabbering, please read and review! Thanks! XD**


End file.
